


Protect and Serve

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romero comes to Norma's rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect and Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Deep fic, that focuses on Caleb and Norma trauma, and changes into something better between her and Alex. Hope you like it! - Kate :)

Norma heard a knock at her front door. No one was home, it was late. She opened it to find Caleb, and the second she saw him, her childhood fears returned to her frail body, terror shone on her beautiful face. He forced his way inside. "Norma, you don't look any different from when you were a teenager...still as beautiful as ever" he reached out to touch her but she pulled away. "Get out!" she screamed, tears of fear streaming down her cheeks. "Norma, just give me a few minutes to talk to you" he said sounding a little sharper. "Caleb, get out of my house!" she yelled, she tried to push him towards the door. "Unless you want an action replay of our childhood, I wouldn't do that" he got in her face, that old dark demon appeared in his eyes. "Where's your bedroom?" he asked grabbing her arm, his grip unbreakable. She wouldn't answer, she wouldn't make eye contact. He took her and slammed her up against the door. She yelped in pain, the doorknob hit her right in the ribcage. "Take me to your bedroom" he said evilly in her ear, his voice practically subsiding into a growl, his hot breath against her neck, it made her skin crawl. She led him feebly up the stairs, her knees shaking. She opened the door to her bedroom and wiped her tears. Her bedroom widow was wide open, she hoped he wouldn't notice, if she screamed, maybe someone would hear her. He pushed her down on the bed. "This takes me back" he said as he undid his zipper. "Caleb, stop!" she said out of fear, he hit her hard in the temple, just enough to draw blood. She screamed at the top of her lungs as he lowered his body on top of hers and entered her. He looked at her. "You feel just as good as you used to" he said. She screamed as he thrust into her. She knew the son of a bitch was tearing her apart, she could feel herself bleeding. "Scream as loud as you want...no one will hear you" he laughed as his thrusts got harder, more forceful. All of a sudden her bedroom door burst open. They didn't notice it at first. "Stop!" she screamed trying to push him off of her. "Shut up, you fucking slut!" he screamed enraged. A gun went off behind him. He stopped automatically. Norma thought it was Norman. "Get the fuck off of her and get down on the floor" the voice growled. She couldn't see who came to her rescue because Caleb was still towering over her. The man came up and pushed Caleb off of Norma. She looked up to see Alex Romero, gun drawn, ready to massacre Caleb. Caleb was on the floor hands on his head. Alex called in an officer to take him away. He handcuffed Caleb and kept an eye on him. "You need an ambulance?" he asked Norma. All she could do was shake her head. "Stay  there, I'll be right back" he said compassionately. She lay there crying. Alex took Caleb by the arm down the stairs and handed him off to another officer who was going to lock him up. After Caleb was gone, he ran back upstairs to tend to Norma. He took her hand, and slowly helped her off the bed. There was blood caked on her sheets and all over the front of her skirt. "Jesus Christ" he whispered. "Come with me" he led her down the stairs and got her outside, into his cruiser. "I'm gonna drive you to the ER" he said empathetically. "Okay" she whispered reflecting on everything that just happened. "Norma, who was that?" he asked. She started crying. "If you don't wanna say, that's okay, you don't have - " he started. Norma interrupted. "My brother" she cried harder. He pulled the car over. He turned to look at her. "Your brother raped you?" he asked, his eyes filled with disbelief. "Ever since I was 11 years old" she wiped her eyes. He put her hand on her back and rubbed in circular motions. He started the car and drove to the ER. 

He stayed with her during her examination. They had to give her 8 stitches from the forced penetration. She left at around 11 am the next morning. Alex brought her back home. He led her inside and sat her at the kitchen table. "Where's your first aid kit?" he asked. "Why?" she asked a bit alarmed. "You have a cut on the side of your head that needs to be cleaned" he said looking at it. "It's in the cabinet" she said with no hesitation. He got the supplies and sat at the table with her. He cleared the hair out of her face and applied peroxide to her wound. "You've been so wonderful through all of this, Alex. I couldn't thank you enough" she said graciously. "No problem. It's my job to protect" he gave her a smile. "It's not your job to stay with victims in the ER all night and clean their wounds" she giggled a little. He turned his head a bit, smiling. "I...it's just..." he studdered a bit. "What?" she asked eagerly. "I care about you Norma" he admitted closing the first aid kit, he rose to his feet. Her eyes softened, her lips formed a small smile, she laid a hand on his arm and got up. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, he was surprised but soon enough, he matched her embrace. "Thank you so much. For everything...Shelby, Abernathy, Nick Ford, finding Norman, and especially with this whole Caleb thing" she laid her head on his chest and made the embrace warmer. He pulled away from her and smiled. He put the first aid kit back in the cabinet and walked towards her door. "I'll be down in my room...if you need anything, absolutely anything on the planet, don't hesitate to ask" he said comforting her. She looked at him, she took his face lightly in her hands, she gave him a kiss, it was out of  
gratitude and appreciation for everything he'd done for her. He dropped his forehead to hers when it was over. "Thank you" she whispered. 


End file.
